A Live Shadow
by Geiera
Summary: It was summer and N had started looking at him differently, like Touya just evolved into something new and interesting. N/Touya SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Live Shadow

**Series:** Pokémon Black/White

**Summary: **It was summer and N had started looking at him differently, like Touya just evolved into something new and interesting. N/Touya SLASH

**PLEASE NOTE: **If you don't want to read slash/romance between two male characters, then please turn back now. Moreover, there WILL BE SPOILERS for the entire game. This story takes place post-game.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"You're not coming down, are you?"

Reshiram cocked its head and chirped happily. As Touya was quickly learning, there really was no arguing with the legendary Pokémon.

"Mom's not going to be happy…" He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "She might even stop making you treats."

That smug look could either be interpreted as _'I am sustained off the energy of the Universe and do not require sustenance'_ or else Reshiram was contemplating "accidentally" stepping on its trainer.

The whole Reshiram-being-on-the-roof fiasco began right after Mom announced she was going on a brief trip to Nacrene for some specialty goods. While she was gone, Touya was in charge. At first, it seemed like a nice opportunity to relax with his Pokémon and maybe get training in, but then Reshiram decided that flying drills were for lesser beings and took up vigil right above Touya's bedroom window.

After a few minutes of Reshiram (surprisingly enough) not crushing the entire house, the legendary began to fidget - massive, curved claws making quick work of layers and layers of brittle blue tile. There was a certain amount of collateral damage that came with being a trainer, but Touya was really, really not looking forward to fixing the roof in this wicked summer heat.

As he watched the legendary preen its wings and quietly chirp to itself, a realization came over him. Reshiram had been confined in the Light Stone for a very, very long time. This was now a changed world…

"I'm sorry," he said and Reshiram cautiously poked its head out, sharp blue eyes watching him carefully. "I guess I was being selfish. I mean, I want you to be happy. And if being up there makes you happy… Well, we'll find a way to make it work. Okay?"

Reshiram cocked its head, eyes narrowing to thin, blue slits. _'Show me,' _the legendary challenged. _'Show me that you understand.'_

It took a lot of convincing to get Bianca's Dad to lend Touya his ladder. Maybe looking over and seeing a giant, white dragon on his neighbour's modest two-story was what finally sealed the deal. Touya's t-shirt clung to his back as he hefted the ladder up under his arm and carried ("I better not see you dragging it," Bianca's Dad threatened as he keyed open the tool shed.) it up the little dirt path and then over to where Reshiram was perched - claws hooked over the gutters, the plastic hopelessly mangled.

Calling out Unfezant and just _flying _up there would have been much easier, he thought as he leaned the ladder against the house, making sure to have it as sturdy as possible, but impressing a legendary wasn't going to be easy. He wanted to show Reshiram that he was willing to work for that trust, that loyalty between a trainer and their Pokémon.

About halfway up, Touya regretted being so impulsive. Maybe part of being a legendary was the ability to not crush things, like roofs. What if _he _fell through? And what if he accidentally landed on those little Emolga figurines Mom liked? Or, worst of all, what if he was so injured that he couldn't fix everything before she came home?

His foot slipped on the next rung and he just clung on for a moment afterwards, swallowing his fear and the urge to give in and panic.

Reshiram made an inquisitive, warbling noise.

"I'm fine," Touya managed, almost choking on the words. Since when had he been afraid of heights? Flying miles and miles above Unova was exciting. Staring down the mighty torrent of a waterfall was exhilarating. But… But that wasn't just him. He had his team with him, to keep him strong.

He got up those last rungs and then gingerly lifted himself onto the edge of the roof. It was pretty steep, but he braced himself with his hands. Knowing that Reshiram was just behind him, watching him with those critical eyes, made him determined to hang on.

"This was such a bad idea," he admitted, watching his legs dangle over the edge. Still, he felt oddly accomplished.

The view was… Did he _always _have such a great view? He could see the little lump of island at the end of Route 18, surrounded by an intimidating amount of white caps. And if he looked over his shoulder and squinted, the tall towers of Castelia City were just visible. A wisp of smog rested over them, so different from the clear skies and fresh air of his hometown. Black City was in the other direction; he never understood how such a vast city could be so lonely.

Touya lost track of time. Reshiram was a comforting presence at his back, the heat radiating off its form making his clothes stick even more. A slight ocean breeze tickled his nose and ruffled his hair, reminding him of surfing along the coast, dodging wild Pokémon and trainers alike. His first time surfing was on an irritated Ducklett who was determined to make him swallow as much sea water as possible. It was funny to think that all that was only a couple months ago…

"I… I should probably go down now." He turned to Reshiram, who only ruffled its wings in response. He had never seen the legendary so content.

Getting down was something of a challenge. When his foot first nudged the ladder, he suddenly visualized it tipping over and leaving him stranded with nothing but his irritable companion. Taking a deep breath and convincing himself that wasn't going to happen, Touya carefully made his way back down the ladder. Every movement felt jittery and unstable, but he kept his head down and stayed focused.

He jumped off onto the hard ground and took one big step back. Sweat was getting in his eyes, and he used his balled-up hat to wipe it off.

Things didn't look much different than before. Namely, Reshiram was still on the roof. But now, Touya couldn't help but smile. While the midday sun beat down on the townsfolk and made them wilt and stagger around, Reshiram looked so noble, like a statue craved from marble. Sure, it was still intimidating to be here, on the ground, looking up at an otherworldly and mythical creature, but maybe, if he just tried, they could understand each other.

Then Reshiram raised its head, upper lip peeling back to reveal pointed, barred teeth, and growled.

"Hey. What is it? Reshiram…"

Those blue eyes locked on him, imploring for him to understand but Touya didn't-

There was the crunch of footsteps on the dirt path and a familiar voice said, "You… You can't help but impress me, can you?"

Slowly, he turned around. Whatever greeting or apology or explanation he had planned instantly vanished when he saw _him_.

"N?"

Had N always been so…? Well, it felt like he couldn't _stop _looking at him. Every little detail from the way his bracelets fell to the slight quirk of his mouth just compounded until all was too much to take in.

And N wasn't saying anything either.

Reshiram's growl had lowered to a quiet rumble that Touya could feel rather than hear. He quickly signaled for the legendary to stand down before turning back to N.

Between the heat, the legendary at his back, and the contemplative expression on N's face, he really didn't know what to do. "I'm surprised to see you," Touya finally said, resisting the urge to fidget.

"As I imagined you would be," N responded, eyes sliding shut. "My being here… It's strange, isn't it?"

"No! Well, I mean… It's not bad or anything like that," Touya said a little too quickly. "We actually don't get many visitors here in Nuvema Town..."

"This place is very peaceful." Eyes remaining shut, N raised his arms from his sides, heavy bracelets clicking together. "There aren't many places like this left in Unova anymore."

"W-why do you think that is?" Touya blurted out.

"Human beings," N began, smiling to himself, "think that they can become closer to one another just by occupying the same space. We humans… We are blinded by loneliness." Then his eyes opened and his expression fell. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push my ideals on you at a time like this."

"D-don't worry about it." Touya rubbed the back of his neck, winching when he felt the beginning of a sun burn. "I really don't mind listening. You… You always give me something to think about," he finished awkwardly. Of the two of them, N really was the charismatic one.

There was only silence for an agonizingly long moment. The brim of N's cap was tilted down, a dip of dark shadow hiding everything above the curved line of his mouth.

Finally, he looked at Touya. "I remember your Pokémon telling me about Nuvema Town. Although I've traveled so far away, the urge to see this place never really left." He reached for one of the tall flower stalks growing by the path, fingertips just grazing the side. Those flowers were seen as a weed to everyone in town and, chances are, Touya's Mom would have him pulling them out by noon tomorrow, but N… He _saw _something in them.

"I have to take the ladder back, but maybe after… I mean, there's lemonade in the fridge if you want any." Touya almost smacked himself for sounding so pathetic. Couldn't he just get one decent sentence out around this guy?

Part of him expected to be teased or laughed at for the suggestion because…seriously? Lemonade? But N, perfect and distant and ethereal N, only smiled and said, "Sure. I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: **You know when you have a scene in your head and you just have to write it down? That's pretty much this whole story.

Also, first person to point out the impossibly of Reshiram being on the roof wins. My only defense? They make good houses in Unova… Really, really good houses.

As always, I appreciate any feedback you guys can offer!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**

* * *

**

Touya poured two tall glasses of lemonade and gave N extra ice cubes. Even with the unbearable heat, he was still wearing a jacket with a long-sleeved shirt underneath. Maybe N thought complaining about the heat would be rude or something…because he had to be suffering with all those layers.

N smiled and thanked him when he put the glasses down. While Touya immediately reached for his, N's remained untouched.

"I-if you're not thirsty, there's some leftovers in the fridge."

N blinked. "Sorry, my mind wandered for a moment. This is fine." As if to prove his point, he took a small sip.

"What were you thinking about?" And then Touya almost slapped himself. "I-I mean, if it's not too personal or anything."

N stared into the contents of his glass, grimacing slightly. That dreamy, otherworldly look never left his eyes for long and, absently, Touya wondered just how much time N spent inside his own head.

"Were you raised here? In this house?"

"Well, I've been here for as long as I can remember. We moved right after…" Touya trailed off.

Opposite the dining table, there was a framed picture on the wall. As a kid, Touya had to go on the tips of his toes just to get a peak of his Father. Now, he was tall enough to see the whole picture, one of his parents on a sandy shore, the wind caught in Mom's hair. There had been an accident. Mom didn't talk about it much, preferring to focus on the good memories.

He was used to being consoled or having people rush to apologize. But N just sat there, a blank expression on his face, like he had no idea what Touya was going to say next.

"Well, it's just me and my Mom now," Touya said, absently rubbing his hands together. "Dad… He died before I got a chance to know him."

N sat up a little straighter. "Touya. You… You didn't have to tell me that. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Touya said. "I kinda knew things would get awkward if I brought it up but… Well, I want you to trust me, N." He smiled. "I know it sounds weird, but I already got to see so much of your past that it seems right for you to see mine."

"In the castle, you mean." Frowning, N traced small shapes on the tabletop. For all Touya knew, they could be complex mathematical formulas or just squiggles. "Your childhood has been so different than mine," he muttered.

"W-well," Touya began, suddenly unsure of himself, "we were meant to be opposites, right? Maybe that includes our backgrounds too?"

"But I'm jealous."

He choked on his lemonade. "W-what?"

When N looked up, Touya was shocked by the intensity in his gaze. "You wouldn't want my childhood, would you? Being manipulated. Being _coddled_." Touya had seen many sides of N, but he had never seen him _angry_. Was this because of Ghetsis' betrayal? "I didn't even consider loosing that final battle," N confessed, "which was an error on my part. But, to find out that my entire existence, my entire way of thinking was just a fabrication of his…"

"N… I-"

"I thought that my journey afterwards would be enough to clear my head." While he wasn't even close to yelling, the emotion lacing his voice was enough to silence Touya. "But all it's done is unravel me even further. I wonder if, in a couple months time, there will be anything left at all."

"N, please… Just stop." Absently, Touya noticed that his hands were shaking. Seeing N so lost, so vulnerable when he was usually composed and strong… He couldn't take it anymore. "No matter what Ghetsis said or did, you are your own person. Please, N."

N paused, considering Touya's statement. "When did I become so selfish?" he wondered aloud. "The way I am now… I can't help my friends. And," his narrowed eyes locked onto Touya again, "I will never defeat you."

**

* * *

**

Silence. Absolute, dead silence.

Touya stared at the ring of condensation around his glass, unable to face N yet. It was…hard. No, it was _impossible _for him to come up with anything helpful to say. He thought he knew N pretty well, what with all the times they faced each other in battle and the secrets revealed in the castle, but now…

Well, N didn't even know himself. That was the real problem.

Cautiously, he snuck a glance at the boy sitting across from him. N's lips were pressed together in a thin, straight line and he was vigorously tracing designs on the tabletop. The many square bracelets on his wrist clung together as he drew a particularly strong line.

Touya couldn't let him leave this way.

"N."

His hand stilled. He looked at Touya expectantly.

"I want you to stay here. With me."

It was only after N's eyebrows shot up that Touya realized how _weird _that sounded.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," N began, but Touya quickly cut him off.

"Maybe for a week. Or even just a couple of days. But I think that we can learn a lot from each other. Like…" Touya quickly racked his brain for an example. "Like Reshiram!"

"What does your legendary have to do with this?" N asked, sounding more and more suspicious by the second.

"Reshiram and I are having…difficulties. I'm really trying to understand Reshiram and how it feels, but… Sometimes, I wonder if I'm just going to mess up. I guess I never realized just how different legendaries really are," he admitted sheepishly.

N didn't respond at first. He was preoccupied with the melting ice cubes in Touya's finished glass. The cubes had lost most of their shape, now resembling lopsided, transparent blobs.

N's glass had hardly been touched; the ice all but melted away.

"I shouldn't accept," he said. "And yet..."

"This doesn't have to be complicated." Touya laughed. "Just say 'yes'."

Although he'd never noticed it before, N's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. "Yes. Touya."

**

* * *

**

About halfway to Bianca's, ladder slung over his back, Touya abruptly stopped, his brain finally catching up to him. Currently, N was standing a couple feet from his house, head titled back and watching the oversized weathervane that was Reshiram. But, on top of all that, N was also going to be staying with him.

And Touya thought it was really weird how not-weird everything felt.

Leaning the ladder against the tool shed, Touya started back. It was later than he expected, but the heat still lingered in one big, muggy wave. The brim of his hat itched and Touya wondered why he even bothered putting it back on. At least their close proximity to the ocean gave some kind of relief.

Atop the house, Reshiram was sizing up N. Craning its neck back, the legendary puffed its chest out in a blatant display of dominance. Unlike Touya who would sigh and roll his eyes and get _exasperated_, N remained silent.

Touya stopped beside him, unsure of his place in all this. "So… Um. Did you learn anything?"

"Reshiram respects you," N observed, a wayward breeze catching his bangs and pushing them aside. He had the kind of features that Bianca would rattle on and on about: smooth skin, high cheekbones, long dark lashes. "But also feels like your relationship is a distant one that is unlikely to experience change."

"What?" Gawking at the legendary, Touya tried to gather his scattered thoughts. "I… But I'm trying," he said, openly pleading with Reshiram. "Please understand that I'm trying."

N turned towards Touya. There was no judgment or contempt in his voice, just the level tone of someone reciting facts. "A legendary isn't going to be won over with attempts."

Touya scuffed his sneakers into the dirt. So Reshiram doubted his resolve?

"Y-You're right, N. It shouldn't be about 'if' Reshiram trusts me, but 'when'." The legendary peered at its trainer, obviously intrigued. "I'm going to prove to you that I deserve your respect and that I respect you too. And I promise that you'll never be alone again."

Reshiram cocked its head at that last statement, making an inquisitive warbling sound. Touya couldn't help but feel accomplished.

He was so focused on Reshiram that Touya missed the considering expression on N's face, one which was bound to grow more and more intense as the days went by.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Er, sorry for the slow update. The site actually wouldn't let me edit my stories for a bit... Glad that got sorted out, lol.

As always, thanks for reading! And thanks for all the favs/alerts/reviews for the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

"I really don't mind. It's not_ that_ big of a deal."

N's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. Touya flinched.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way," N explained. "My presence here shouldn't-"

"Okay, okay. I get it," Touya said, rolling his eyes.

They were currently standing in the middle of his room, trying to work out the sleeping arrangements for the night. He had offered to take the couch and let N have his bed, but N was having none of it. Once he had made up his mind about something, N was very difficult to persuade. Of course, that wasn't too surprising.

"I… I assume you have done this before?"

Touya blinked. "What? You mean having a sleepover?"

Hesitantly, N nodded. There was a touch of red on his cheeks.

Touya felt a little sad. He couldn't imagine growing up and not having sleepovers and game nights and days spent outdoors with Bianca and Cheren. It was unfair that N never got any of those things.

Twisting his hands together, Touya replied, "Err… Well, yeah. But it's not complicated or anything. I mean, I was just…"

"What?" N asked softly and Touya's mouth suddenly went dry. How was he going to explain himself? If he wasn't careful, this conversation was going to get really, really awkward.

"Well, I didn't know if you were okay with… I mean, Cheren says I snore sometimes…"

"Touya." N's voice cut through all his jumbled thoughts and made him focus. Touya felt his face get hot. "I don't understand."

Taking a moment to compose himself, he asked, "You don't mind sleeping in the same room as me, do you?"

The silence that followed did nothing to ease his nerves.

N gave him a long, considering look. The glint in his pale eyes was unsettling, like he was somehow grading Touya.

"It doesn't bother me. My caretakers often watched over me as I slept," he finally said, tilting his head to the side. "My friends would also stay sometimes, but…"

He was talking about his Pokémon. This wasn't the time to bring it up, but Touya had noticed the empty spaces on N's belt. Was he really traveling alone?

"Umm. I could get some sleeping bags and we could set them up on the rug. It's better than the floor and _a lot _better than the ground."

N agreed, but Touya had the feeling that he was still lost in thought. "An agreeable solution. Allow me to assist you."

All the camping gear was downstairs by the front door. N carried his share and waited patiently while Touya hunted down another pillow. The cute Emolga print was kinda embarrassing, but it made N smile.

"So, do you want something to…?" Why was he stuttering so much? It was just N, in his room, spreading out a sleeping bag. Clearing his throat and ignoring N's inquisitive look, Touya tried again. "Do you want something else to sleep in? I can lend you some clothes."

Standing to his full height (which Touya was slightly jealous of), N adjusted his bracelets and said, "I'd appreciate that. I… I didn't exactly prepare for this trip."

"Yeah, I can see that," Touya said with a bright smile. Dusting off his pants, he walked over to his dresser and dug around for something N could use. The other boy was tall with long limbs and nothing Touya had would fit him very well. Still, it was better than nothing.

He pulled out a large white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. N took the clothes with a bemused look and let Touya direct him towards the bathroom.

"Just leave your stuff next to the shower. We'll wash it tomorrow," he said.

N inclined his head slightly, his gaze boring into Touya. He was probably trying to assess the situation as best he could, and Touya couldn't help but feel a little awkward. "Of course, Touya."

The room seemed a lot less compact and stifling without N in it. Unsure of how much time he had alone, Touya leaped into his fresh clothes. Mom had done laundry recently and everything was pleasant and cool on his heated skin. A shower would've been nice, but he was suddenly too tired to care.

Unsure of what he _should _be doing, Touya started to pace. Aside from Reshiram, all his Pokémon were at Professor Juniper's lab for a checkup, so he really was completely alone with N. That thought was… Well, despite their battles together, he hadn't actually spent much time with the other boy. Getting to know him was a pleasant thought, but also…intimidating?

The door clicked open and N stepped out. His hair was down, falling in messy layers around his face. The clothes Touya had lent him hung loose on his slim frame.

"Uhhh…" He began intelligently.

How did N stay so pale? Touya's own arms and legs had burned and tanned over the course of his journey, but all of N's visible skin was all the same creamy off-white. Still, there was that dusting of freckles along his wrist-

Okay. He really had to stop staring.

Seeing N without his usual clothes and hat and jewelry was just weirding him out a bit. There was nothing else to it.

Shaking his head, Touya walked over to turn the light out. N took this as a signal to get into his sleeping bag, doing so with all the caution of a hesitant Deerling leaving its mother's side. Somehow, he needed to make N relax. The other boy was usually the talkative one, going on and on about his ideals and thoughts and observation in a dreamy but impossibly charismatic way. He missed the sound of his voice.

Touya blinked, trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkened room. The windows were all open and let the last remaining bits of light in, leaving bright patches on the floor.

Slowly, he crawled into his own sleeping bag. Through all of Unova, this was the one he brought with him. All the memories of blizzards and storms and torrential rains seemed oddly calming when compared with his current situation. His heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"Good… G-goodnight, N."

With what was hopefully a reassuring smile, he turned towards other boy. N was on his back, staring at the ceiling like it held the most interesting constellations ever to exist. His arms were splayed out at his sides, thin wrists untethered and bare. Touya remembered the way his hands reached out to touch the flowers earlier, careful not to disturb them but inquisitive all the same.

Touya swallowed and looked away.

"Touya, I…." N trailed off. There was an uncomfortable silence. "I was wrong earlier. I… I don't know if I want to fight you again or not. There's no logic behind it."

He tried to think about his response. N used to have a purpose, one ingrained in him by his father and Team Plasma. He was lost now. But Touya couldn't be a replacement, the thing he relied on maintain focus. N had to decide his future for himself.

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "I don't want to be your enemy, N. Maybe, if it's okay with you, we could be friends and…" The words lodged in his throat. "M-Maybe I could even help you find a new goal! One thing that my journey has taught me is that everyone needs something to dream about and you… You helped me understand that."

It was embarrassing to say, but the slight quirk of N's lips calmed him down. N really needed to smile more.

"I can never thank you enough," N said, closing his eyes for a moment. "You are the one who makes me want to change, to love this world instead of hating it so much." Finally, he turned towards Touya, his eyes somehow bright in the darkness. "Goodnight, Touya."

Shakily, he muttered goodnight back. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

A strong beam of sunlight fell right onto his face, forcing Touya to burrow further into his pillow. Of course, now that he was awake, getting back to sleep would be nearly impossible. With a sigh, Touya sat up and stretched. His shoulders felt tense and sore, but the sensation would go away after a hot shower. Despite the fresh clothes, his skin still felt sticky and gross.

The outdoors looked very inviting, conjuring images of the lush green forest and blue rivers surrounding his village. Hopefully his guest would be up for some exploring…

Oh. Right. His _guest_…

N's confession had remained stuck in his mind for most of the night. It probably sounded a lot different to him than it did to N. N was just being…_N_. He was honest and earnest and full of so much emotion that it just overwhelmed Touya sometimes. People just didn't show their hearts like that.

Carefully, he peaked over his shoulder. N had moved during the night, sleeping on his side with his hands curled up by his face. His messy bangs had fallen over his eyes and Touya itched with the urge to just reach over and straighten them.

He sighed again. What was wrong with him…?

His joints felt stiff when he stood, cementing that he really, really needed a shower. Rifling through his dresser for clothes, he only paused to grab his toothbrush before quietly making his way downstairs. If he used the shower near Mom's room, the noise wouldn't bother N.

Although he tried to relax, it didn't really work. His mind kept running in circles, making him frustrated and even more confused. By the time he was done showering, he decided to just _stop _analyzing every little thing N did and just enjoy the other boy's company.

Before going back upstairs, he made a detour. Mom was due back sometime later today, and unless the legendary had a change of heart, Reshiram was still on the roof.

Sure enough, he was greeted with a happy chirp as he stepped outside. The great dragon craned its head to look directly at him, apparently in a very good mood today.

"Morning, Reshiram," Touya greeted. "You coming down yet?"

Reshiram chirped again and ruffled its wings, looking far too content.

"I take that as a 'no'," Touya said with a sigh. No one warned him about _this _when becoming a Pokémon trainer. At least he had N's help now.

"Guess I'll see you later then."

Reshiram's attention was stolen away by a colourful butterfly that danced just out of its reach. Hopefully the little insect wouldn't be squished by the curious legendary.

Going back inside, he hesitated at the bottom of the stairwell. Waking N didn't seem like a very good idea, but what else could he do?

"Well, it _is _the morning," he said to himself, eyeing the clock. They had leftovers for dinner last night, but Touya could already feel his stomach begin to clench in hunger. Eggs and toast was a pretty basic meal, but what if N didn't like it? His cooking wasn't exactly the greatest…

"I have to stop being so negative. No guts no glory!" Invigorated, he started gathering ingredients.

Somehow, no less than three different things went wrong, but Touya could honestly say that breakfast turned out pretty good. He busied himself with setting up the table before finally climbing the stairs and knocking on his bedroom door. There was a rustling noise.

"N? You awake yet?"

No response.

"C-can I come in?" He pushed the door open a bit, trying to gauge N's reaction.

The morning sun had completed engulfed the room in its bright, cheerful glow. The rays of light made odd, rectangular shapes on the floor as they edged towards N's sleeping bag. His hair was strewn all over the pillow and hopelessly tangled.

N's brows knitted together as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight. "T-Touya?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I guess you're awake now," Touya said with a smile.

N looked at him, wrinkled his nose, and buried his face back in the pillow. "It's _early_."

"Umm, yeah. I guess it is…?"

"I'm not getting up."

And that's how Touya learned that N was definitely not a morning person.

* * *

**A/N: **Aren't sporadic updates the best? Thanks for reading!


End file.
